Apology
by naturaleaderofthesuperteens
Summary: Annabeth is sorry she left Percy on Half-Blood hill. Will Percy accept her apology?
1. Thinking

**Hello fellow fanfic lovers. I have not had many experience so I hope you like it and please review. Annabeth's pov. After BOTL.**

I sat on the soft sand, looking out at the sea, thinking of when I had left him on half-blood

hill. I had left him, I had deserted him. I had not looked back.

He must have hated me now. I hadn't talked to him since half-blood hill. I just couldn't bring

myself to talk to him. I knew I had hurt him. I had kissed him on . Helens, then completely

ignored it, like nothing had happened. But my prophecy kept haunting me. I had always suspected

it would be Luke, but then when Percy was missing I tought it was him, now after seeing Luke... I

just don't know what to think.

I was shaken out of my deep thinking by the sound of footsteps and the thump of

somebody sitting down next to me. I looked up to find Percy staring out at the sea, hugging his

knees. He looked so handsome.

Percy felt my gaze on him and turned to look at me. His eyes were full of worry and

confusion, like there was something he wasn't sure of. I turned away. I didn't know how he could

ever forgive me. I mean I had been a pretty awful friend, I didn't really deserved his forgiveness. I

kept on arguing with myself for some time before Percy spoke to me.

"Annabeth, are you okay?"

"Yeah" I said, " I'm fine. I've just been confused."

"Luke?" he asked sadly.

I nodded. " Percy it's just that... I'm just" I sighed, why was this so hard? " Percy" I

continued,"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For..."

**What is Annabeth sorry for? Is Percy mad at her? Does she still like Luke? Review to **

**find out. **


	2. Nothing more

**I promised some peole I would update so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Only in my dreams.**

"Percy" I continued,"I'm sorry."

" For what?"

"For leaving you on Half-Blood hill" I began,"for not calling, or messaging you." I sighed," I

know that I have been a bad friend,but it's just that my prophecy said that I would loose someone,

and at first I tought of Luke. Then when you whent missing I tought it was you. Now after seeing

Luke, I... I don't know what to think."

"No Annabeth" he said,"I'm sorry. I should have never forced you into telling me the last

line of your prophecy if you didn't want to." he looked down, "it's just that I needed to know if it had

anything to do with Luke. I am sorry I hurt you by asking, seeing as you love Luke and all."

He turned to look at me, his eyes full of longing and indesition. I knew he had something to

tell me, but what?

"Percy, I don't love Luke."

"But you're always defending him,so to me it seems that you do."

"Percy, Luke is like a brother to me. I don't like him like _that._"

"Then why can't you accept that he is evil?"

I sighed, why couldn't I forget Luke? " Percy I have known him for eight years. I have seen

the real Luke and this is not him. Percy... if you were in his place I would do the same for you. Just

imagine... what would you do if I had betrayed you?"

"I...I don't know" he answered after a while,"I guess I would try to bring you back, but if that

didn't work, I guess I would have to do what I had to do. Sometimes you can't change people,

sometimes their hatred, or love, or whatever is so strong that they are blinded by it. I guess that

that is what happened to Luke. His hatred for his father and Thalia's death affected him."

I sat there thinking.I never knew he was this I snapped out of my tranze I

turned to him.

"Wow" I said smiling,"you really aren't that big of a Seaweed Brain, are you?"

"No I'm not. Whoever said I was?" he asked smiling.

'My mom" I answered, " she said something about you being a seaweed brain and a spawn

of the sea."

"Oh." was all he said. I looked at him. He seemed to be deep in tought.

"Percy is everything allright?"

**So everybody that is chapter two. What do you think? Review!**


	3. confesion

**Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry for the wait I have been busy with school and finalls are coming. But right now I am on winter break so I tought I might as well update. ok so here is chapter !**

"Percy is everything allright?" He just sighed and reached out and held my hand in his. I blushed, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Annabeth" he sighed again, "I really, really like you. You make me feel happy, relived,at peace. You make me forget all my troubles. But I don't know what you feel for me. I need to know." I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to think. Did I really like Percy like _that_? We stayed in silence for about five minutes before he broke the silence.

"Just forget I said anything" he said standing up, "I just hope we can still be friends"

"Percy I..."

"It's okay Annabeth, I understand, you don't feel the same.."

"Percy..." I said again.

" Annabeth it's okay, you don't have to apologize, or feel bad I understa..." he didn't finish because in a moment of confusion and annoyance I kissed him. After about a minute we broke away.

"Percy would you listen to me for once? You know I don't like to be interrupted... Percy I like you too, it's just that our parents would never approve."

"Annabeth, I don't care. I love you"

**so how was it? Sorry if it was ooc, but I was kindda stumped. anyway review! and check out my poll. I can't finish the story without the results.**


	4. author's note

Sorry.

Due to school, family, and a lot of other things I cannot continue this story anymore. I anyone would like to continue please just pm me so I can announce the change. I am truly sorry but 4 AP classes and band, piano, and having to be at school from 7 am to 3:30 pm will not be easy for me. I will however continue my PJO poetry.

Mesz


End file.
